


flight.

by Hitoshi_Hawashi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi_Hawashi/pseuds/Hitoshi_Hawashi
Summary: Юри не знал, правильно ли он поступает. Ведь дело было…Дело было в Юре.





	flight.

**Author's Note:**

> пост-канон, спустя два года (я полагаю) основных событий аниме.  
> Юре 17, Юри почти 26.
> 
> на слова: календарь, диспетчер, радио, ответ, влюблённость, скорость, шум, золото, осень, серость, друг, голос, расставание, резинка (для волос), следы (от обуви)  
> (сама себя не развлечёшь — никто не развлечёт)
> 
> не сонгфик и даже не под это написано, но  
> iday – flight

Поезд рейсом «Санкт-Петербург — Москва» уверенно приближался к своей станции, постепенно сбрасывая  **скорость**. По купе проходились проводницы, оповещая людей о их прибытии в назначенное место, и Юри не стал исключением. Дверь с едва слышным звуком плавно отъехала в сторону перед тем, как пред Юри показалась миловидная брюнетка. Она дождалась, пока Кацуки обратит на неё внимание.  
  
— Минут через двадцать будет ваша остановка, — с улыбкой любезно по-английски сообщила девушка, как только Юри взглянул на неё. — Будьте готовы по прошествии этого времени.  
  
— Хорошо, спасибо, — ответно улыбнувшись, кивнул ей Юри, и та поспешила удалиться, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
Улыбка с лица Юри тут же пропала. Он тяжело вздохнул, приподнимая очки и массируя переносицу большим и указательным пальцами.  
  
Кацуки потратил в средней сложности полтора часа на путь из Хасецу до Фукуоки, чтобы оттуда, в свою очередь, совершить почти тринадцатичасовой перелёт в Россию, в Санкт-Петербург, с пересадкой в Инчеоне* длительностью в час с лишним. А теперь ему потребовалось потратить ещё четыре часа, чтобы оказаться в Москве. Однако с каждой минутой прибытия поезда к московскому вокзалу Юри всё сильнее терял уверенность в себе и вообще в том, что он сейчас делает. Юри не знал, правильно ли он поступает. Ведь дело было…  
  
Дело было в Юре.  
  
Почти год назад этот парень признался ему… в  **влюблённости**? Так он это назвал, когда под бой курантов взял Юри за руку и, мягко потянув на себя, тихим, спокойным шёпотом сказал ему прямо в ухо: «Юри, мне кажется, я влюблён в тебя», — и так же спокойно отстранился, возвращаясь к празднованию с остальными, будто ничего не произошло. Но руку свою так и не убрал, осторожно сжимая ладонь Кацуки под столом.  
  
На следующий день Плисецкий вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало. Лишь изредка бросал косые взгляды на Юри. Кацуки так и не осмелился заводить разговор о произошедшем вплоть до отъезда Юры.  
  
— Юрио… — неуверенно начал Юри в аэропорту, когда они с Виктором (что отлучился в магазин) провожали Юрия на рейс. — Нам надо поговорить, — замявшись, Кацуки воровато оглянулся, — насчёт того, что… произошло в Новый Год.  
  
— Нет, — скучающе пересёк его попытки Плисецкий, — можешь ничего не говорить по этому поводу. Я знаю, что ты любишь Виктора, и не требую от тебя взаимности, просто подумал… — Юра ненадолго замолчал и, нахмурившись, пожал плечами: — Я подумал, что не должен скрывать от тебя  _такое_. Ты имеешь право знать.  
  
Юри честно не знал, что на это ответить и как реагировать. Он впервые видел, чтобы Юрий был с ним  _настолько_ откровенным и честным. Искренним. Кацуки чуть приблизился к насупившемуся подростку и положил ладонь ему на плечо, мягко сжимая то в приободрительном жесте.  
  
— Ты всё равно остаёшься моим  **другом** , Юрио, — заверил его Кацуки, выдавливая из себя улыбку, — несмотря ни на что.  
  
Юрий поёжился.  
  
— Ага. Знаю.  
  
На Юри он больше так и не взглянул.  
  
Кацуки глубоко вздохнул. Он обнаружил себя покручивающим золотое кольцо на безымянном пальце правой руки как раз тогда, когда поезд остановился. Юри подхватил малую часть своего багажа (остальную он на время оставил у Виктора) и двинулся на выход из поезда. Проходя мимо двухместного** купе, Юри краем уха услышал какие-то  **шумы** , отдалённо напоминающие  **радио**. На улице  **диспетчер**  говорил что-то о времени прибытия и отбытия поездов и их остановках, но Юри мало вслушивался в это. Было достаточно ветрено, и Кацуки невольно поёжился. На дорогах была грязь и слякоть, щедро усыпанная чужими  **следами** ;  **серость**  неба нагнетала такие же серые, негативные мысли, —  **осень**  пребывала в самом своём цвету. Но, несмотря на сырость, пахло свежестью, и Кацуки набрал полную воздуха грудь, медленно выдыхая.  
  
Стоило подумать, что делать теперь.  
  
Юри дошёл до вокзала и, войдя в здание, направился в буфет. От Виктора он узнал, что Юра взял небольшой перерыв в фигурном катании и уехал в Москву, чтобы навестить дедушку, после чего Никифоров любезно предоставил ему адрес, но ни с того ни с сего заявиться перед Плисецким было не вариантом.  
  
Юри нахмурился и снова не заметил, как его пальцы нервно стали покручивать кольцо. Он тяжёлым взглядом уставился на него, рассматривая. Почти год уже прошёл, а Юри всё ещё не привык.  
  
Наверное, месяц едва ли прошёл после признания Юры, как отношения Юри и Виктора пошли на разлад. Поначалу были только ссоры — сначала по мелочам, но с каждым разом задевающие всё более щепетильные темы, — потом игнорирование друг друга — Юри всё чаще ловил себя на мыслях о Юре, полностью погружаясь в себя и неизменно возвращаясь к ночи Нового Года, а Виктор просто старался оставаться наедине с любовником как можно меньше, чаще всего попросту отсутствуя в их совместной квартире и заявляясь в неё, когда Юри уже начинал видеть десятый сон. Спать они тоже стали раздельно — Виктор по собственной воле ушёл в гостиную, на диван. Закончилось в итоге всё тем, что тот же Виктор не выдержал и решил поговорить, как он это назвал, по душам. Разговор прошёл на удивление гладко, а уже на следующее утро Никифорова ждал рейс в Россию.  
  
Юри и не заметил, но Виктор во время их игры в молчанку потихоньку отсылал свои вещи на свою старую квартиру в Петербурге. И его удивило даже не столько это, сколько то, что Плисецкий, как оказалось, обо всём знал и даже помогал Виктору с переездом обратно. А когда Юри, провожая уже бывшего почти-супруга в аэропорт, увидел, как Никифоров без капли сомнения снимает с безымянного пальца кольцо и выбрасывает его в первую попавшуюся урну, то понял, что вот сейчас всё как никогда серьёзно.  
  
Юри вздохнул, допивая свой кофе и дожёвывая остатки круассана. Серьёзно? Почти ведь год уже прошёл, а Юри всё ещё не привык… не надевать кольцо по утрам.  **Золото**  обжигает его кожу, сдавливает палец до покраснения, но Юри всё ещё не привык чувствовать себя комфортно без кольца. Не то чтобы он всё ещё что-то чувствовал к Виктору, нет — это всё уже давно прошло и переболело, — однако  **расставание**  с Никифоровым определённо всё ещё оказывает на него некое давление. «Просто привык». Это ответил Кацуки, когда Виктор с странной укоризной во взгляде посмотрел на его правый безымянный палец, и неловко потупил взгляд.  
  
Юри качнул головой. Не о том он сейчас думает, не о том. Что делать с Юрой, всё ещё оставалось повисшим в воздухе вопросом. Наверное, надо снять номер в гостинице, думал Юри, глядя на настенные часы в буфете, маленькая стрелка которых медленно приближалась к пяти вечера, а завтра на свежую голову идти к Плисецкому. Нет, сначала попробовать вызвонить его (в чём Юри сомневался, ведь неоднократно пытался сделать это, когда был ещё в Японии), а уже потом, используя это как крайние меры, идти в дом его деда.  
  
Кацуки кивнул себе пару раз, соглашаясь с собственными мыслями, и, расплатившись за небольшой перекус, двинулся к выходу из буфета. Стоило ему переступить его порог, оказываясь в большом, просторном зале ожидания, как Юри невольно замер.  
  
Перед ним, буквально метрах в пяти-шести от него, стоял, оглядываясь по сторонам, словно ища кого-то, Юрий Плисецкий. Собственной персоной.  
  
— Юрио?.. — тихо, шёпотом выдохнул Юри, но Плисецкий его словно услышал.  
  
— Кацудон! — тут же окликнул его Юра и поспешил подойти — подбежать — ближе.  
  
— Юрио? — уже громче удивлённо повторил Кацуки. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— А, это… — Юра заметно замялся, сразу начиная разглядывать стены. — Виктор позвонил, — уже спокойнее продолжил он, а Юри отчего-то напрягся, — сказал, что ты в Москву приезжаешь, попросил встретить тебя. Долго ждёшь?  
  
— А?.. Н-нет… — совсем растерялся Юри. — Вовсе нет.  
  
— Тогда ладно. Пошли.  
  
— Что? Куда? — Кацуки еле поспевал за ним.  
  
— Ко мне домой, — пожал плечами Плисецкий. — Или предпочитаешь, чтобы я оставил тебя на вокзале? — он хмыкнул.  
  
Юри мысленно согласился, мол, да, предпочитаю, но вслух лишь сказал:  
  
— У тебя ведь дедушка дома. Да и я собирался снять номер в гостинице, так что…  
  
— Деньги целее будут, — Юра нервно повёл плечом — злится, подумал Юри? — А деды дома не будет. Он в больнице, — зачем-то добавил фигурист.  
  
Юри только молча кивнул. Наверное, это и есть его шанс дать, наконец, Юрию свой  **ответ**. Ответ? А что он собрался ему отвечать? Юри занервничал. Он хотел провести ночь в одиночестве, разобраться в себе и своих мыслях, а уже утром следующего дня поговорить обо всём с Плисецким. А сейчас что он делает? Идёт у нему домой, ничего как следует не обдумав и не решив?  
  
Юри случайно зацепился взглядом за спину Юры, пока не знал, на какой точке остановить свой взор, и неожиданно успокоился. Он осмотрел Юру более тщательно, что не удалось сделать, когда они столкнулись лицом к лицу. Плисецкий за тот год, который они не виделись, стал чуть шире в плечах и, кажется, немного подрос. Юри вспомнил, что когда они были достаточно близко друг к другу не так давно, то Юра уже почти был одного роста с ним — ему до Юри от силы сантиметров пять не хватало. А ведь всего почти год прошёл…  
  
 _Уже_  год, быстро поправил себя Юри. Неужели это нормально — то, что спустя столько времени Юри решил наконец поговорить о чувствах Юры? Не слишком ли поздно? А остались ли чувства у Юры вообще? И что всё-таки чувствует по отношению к нему сам Юри?  
  
Кацуки вынырнул из своих мыслей, лишь когда оказался в чужой, совершенно незнакомой ему квартире.  
  
— Простите за вторжение, — на автомате на своём родном произнёс он, разуваясь и опуская небольшую дорожную сумку на пол.  
  
— Проходи на кухню, — сказал ему Юрий, уже разувшийся и снявший верхнюю одежду. — Не забудь тапки, — и кивнул куда-то под ноги Юри.  
  
Юри машинально кивнул в ответ, ныряя стопами в приятное тепло, и попутно стянул с себя куртку. Повесил её на крючок, а когда перевёл взгляд обратно на Плисецкого, то увидел лишь его спину. Обнажённую.  
  
Юри шумно сглотнул образовавшуюся во рту слюну, наблюдая, как перекатываются небольшие, упругие мышцы под светлой, молочной кожей, пока её обладатель безуспешно пытался высвободить застрявшую голову из ворота толстовки, попутно при этом шагая. Юри отчего-то невыносимо сильно хотелось прикоснуться к Юре, провести по его спине, от шейных позвонков до самых ямочек на пояснице, ладонью, прочувствовать пальцами каждую мышцу под приятной на ощупь, гладкой кожей и наконец…  
  
Снять его толстовку, боже милостивый! В смысле, конечно же, помочь Юре снять её! Только это и ничего больше, панически уверял сам себя Юри, наконец, осознавая, что он только что тут творил своими собственными руками. Щёки ужасно горели и руки от контакта с горячей кожей Плисецкого горели тоже. Юрий под ладонями Кацуки встрепенулся, скорее от неожиданности резко сдёрнул с головы толстовку и тут же отпрянул от него.  
  
— Кацудон,  _блять_! — Юра зло-смущённым взглядом уставился на мужчину исподлобья, прижимая одежду как можно плотнее к своему телу. — Какого хуя, по-твоему, ты вытворяешь?!  
  
— Юрио… — Кацуки не менее смущённо захихикал, откровенно разглядывая подростка перед собой. — Прости.  
  
Юрий от такого пристального внимания смутился только сильнее.  
  
— Засунь свои извинения в задницу, херов извращенец!  
  
Плисецкий, развернувшись, быстро ретировался вглубь квартиры, в одну из комнат, предательски пылая кончиками ушей. Юри только сильнее расплылся в улыбке. Такой Юра показался Кацуки необычайно… трогательным. Юри смутился ещё больше, осознавая весь смысл своих мыслей. Посчитать Плисецкого трогательным… Он, право, тронулся крышей на фоне расставания с Никифоровым. А иначе как это объяснить?  
  
Юри поспешил в кухню. Посчитав, что Юрий сильно против не будет, он открыл кран с холодной водой и незамедлительно ополоснул ею лицо. Утеревшись рукавом водолазки, Юри сел за стол и стал ждать возвращения Юры. Тот появился совсем скоро, переодетый в свободную домашнюю футболку и поношенные спортивные трико. На запястье его Юри заметил тонкую синеватую  **резинку** , которой подросток тут же собрал свои волосы в низкий хвост.  
  
— Могу предложить только зелёный чай, — неожиданно хриплым  **голосом**  проговорил Юра и, выругавшись, тут же прокашлялся: — Будешь?  
  
Юри на мгновение показалось, будто голос Плисецкого дрогнул, но когда тот развернулся к нему, злющий и с проступающей краской на бледных щеках, Юри допустил мысль, что, возможно, ему вовсе не показалось. Однако вслух он этого, естественно, говорить не стал. Молча кивнул. Юрий отвернулся и, набрав в чайник воды, поставил тот на прилагающуюся подставку, после чего включил. Вода закипела быстро, и уже через пять минут Юра разливал кипяток по кружкам.  
  
— Разве вы с Виктором не расстались? — озадачено, уже совершенно спокойно спросил Юра, ставя перед Кацуки чай.  
  
— Что? Почему ты спрашиваешь? — не ожидавший подобного вопроса, вскинув голову, Юри даже расслабился на мгновение.  
  
— Кольцо на твоём безымянном пальце, — Юра нахмурился, глядя на поблёскивающее в свете лампочки золото. — Ты всё ещё любишь  _его_?  
  
Юри с минуту молчал, вглядываясь в потемневшую радужку глаз напротив, и вздохнул.  
  
Неужели сейчас? Неужели всё между ними решится именно сейчас? Юри ведь ещё о стольком многом надо подумать перед тем, как говорить на волнующую его уже на протяжении года тему.  
  
Чёрт, Юри, серьёзно? У тебя ведь было столько времени, чтобы подумать!  
  
Кацуки снова вздохнул и опустил голову, чувствуя прожигающий буквально через металл чужой взгляд.  
  
— Не люблю, — честно признался он, пальцами левой руки сжимая кольцо.  
  
— Тогда почему ты до сих пор носишь его? — голос Плисецкого насквозь был пропитан такой болью, что Юри чуть не поперхнулся своим же заранее заготовленным словом.  
  
— Привычка, — просипел он.  
  
— Привычка, хах, как же, — Юра, не выдержав, отвернулся от Юри и подошёл к кухонному гарнитуру, упираясь в раковину ладонями.  
  
Его собственное слово эхом отдавалось у Юри в голове голосом Плисецкого. Сорвавшимся, дрогнувшим голосом Плисецкого, в котором Кацуки услышал столько разочарования и отвращения одновременно, что ему стало не по себе.  
  
«Привычка».  
  
Юри солгал. Юри солгал Виктору и постоянно лгал себе, а сейчас лгал ещё и Юре. Это не привычка. Это просто Кацуки Юри.  
  
Кацуки-я-боюсь-признаться-себе-и-ему-в-своих-настоящих-чувствах-Юри.  
  
Кацуки всё время думал, что расставание с Виктором всё ещё оказывало на него давление, но давление оказывало не это. Кацуки просто боялся, что и Юра в конечном итоге захочет расстаться с ним. Кацуки незаметно для себя решил, что лучше оставить всё так, как есть, чем потом снова чувствовать боль и опустошение. Он думал, Юра просто слишком молод ещё и не понимает, что это просто временное помешательство. Что вырастет и влюбится в кого-то более достойного.  
  
Кацуки Юри полный, непроходимый дурак. Ведь у тогда ещё шестнадцатилетнего Юры оказалось смелости больше, чем у почти-двадцатишестилетнего Юри сейчас. И Юри наконец понял, что только  _вот сейчас_  всё действительно как никогда серьёзно.  
  
— Зачем ты вообще приехал сюда?  
  
— Почему ты всё это спрашиваешь? — пропуская вопрос мимо ушей, Юри решительно посмотрел на Плисецкого, что всё так же стоял к нему спиной.  
  
Пора прекращать прятаться. Он и без того уже почти год тянул.  
  
— Чт…?! — Юрий осёкся, развернувшись и столкнувшись с серьёзным взглядом цвета коньяка, что, Юрий уверен, пьянит его куда больше алкоголя. — Ты знаешь, — коротко бросил он и насупился, однако взгляд упрямо не отвёл.  
  
— Нет, скажи мне: почему ты всё это спрашиваешь?  
  
— Ты издеваешься, свинья?!  
  
— Не издеваюсь, — Юри, не разрывая зрительного контакта, медленно встал из-за стола и так же медленно подошёл к подростку, упираясь ладонями в гарнитур и пересекая все попытки отступления. — Я просто хочу знать: почему? На это всё ещё есть причина? Юрио, почему ты расспрашивал меня обо всём этом: о кольце, о Викторе, люблю ли я его? По-че-му?  
  
Юри упрямо не сводил глаз с Юры. Кацуки ждал чего угодно: увиливания от ответа и дальше или, например, удар в почку за то, что позволил себе слишком много, но… Юра просто тихо устало вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Потому что я люблю тебя, тупой Кацудон, разве я уже не говорил тебе этого? — Юра вымучено посмотрел на него и тут же попытался его оттолкнуть. — Давай, отойди уже.  
  
Однако Кацуки не отошёл, наоборот, лишь сильнее припёр Плисецкого к раковине.  
  
—  _Алё_ , свинья, ты оглох?! — возмутился было Юрий, но Юри его остановил снова.  
  
— Ты спрашивал, зачем я приехал, — начал он издалека. — Всё ещё хочешь знать?  
  
— Что? — Юра удивлённо уставился на него, но снова нахмурился. — Нет, не хочу.  
  
Юри вздохнул.  
  
— Я всё равно скажу.  
  
— Да отцепись! Ты задрал…!..  
  
— Я проделал весь этот путь длительностью в средней сложности в девятнадцать часов, только чтобы увидеть тебя и сказать, что тоже тебя люблю. Я люблю тебя, Юрий.  
  
Естественно, Кацуки немного приврал. Точнее, умолчал. Ведь не говорить же Юре о том, как он трясся и хотел сбежать обратно в Японию каждую хренову минуту перелёта и поездки на поезде? Или как сильно он нервничал всё это время и как трудно ему было решиться на подобное? Точнее, сказать-то можно, но сейчас был явно не самый подходящий момент.  
  
— Хорошая шутка, Кацудон, — хмыкнул Юра спустя полторы минуты. — А теперь, правда, отойди по-хорошему.  
  
— Это не шутка, Юрио.  
  
— Я тебе не верю.  
  
Не верит. Что ж, значит, придётся доказывать.  
  
Юри глубоко вдохнул и отстранился, выпуская Плисецкого из своей ловушки. Тот лишь разочарованно хмыкнул, мол, так я и знал, и искоса посмотрел на Юри. Тот разглядывал своё кольцо, заставив Юру снова выразить своё разочарование.  
  
— Виктор сделал это сразу перед тем, как сесть на самолёт, чтобы вернуться обратно в Россию, — неожиданно начал Кацуки, чем немного напугал подростка. — Думаю, мне тоже давно пора сделать так же.  
  
Юри всё смотрел на блестящее золото, а Юра даже близко не представлял, что имеет в виду Кацуки.  
  
— Юрио, — он вдруг резко поднял голову, снова пугая Плисецкого, и впился в него взглядом на долгие несколько минут.  
  
Юрий вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Кацуки, развернувшись, молча подошёл к окну, после чего приоткрыл форточку. Снова повернулся к Юре и улыбнулся, показывая снятое кольцо.  
  
— Действительно не веришь? — Юри подбросил кольцо в ладони пару раз.  
  
— Не верю… — гораздо менее уверенно кивнул Юра, но вид сохранял всё такой же невозмутимый.  
  
— Хорошо, — протянул мужчина. — А если так?..  
  
Юри в считанные секунды развернулся к окну и, замахнувшись, выкинул кольцо прямо в форточку. Обернулся назад с довольным видом и наткнулся на испуганно-изумлённый травянистый взгляд напротив.  
  
— Юрио?.. — тихо позвал он.  
  
— Это же… Это ведь… Как же ты…  
  
Юри улыбнулся, видя эти безуспешные попытки шокированного Юрия сказать что-то вразумительное, а не только открывать и закрывать рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Юри подошёл к нему и аккуратно обнял, прижимая к себе и думая, что шокированный, не способный ничего сказать Юра тоже кажется ему трогательным и… весьма привлекательным.  
  
— Может, хоть теперь ты мне поверишь? — с улыбкой спросил Юри, умещая подбородок на макушке Юры, что носом уткнулся ему в шею.  
  
— Ты дурак? Оно же дорогое, — неубедительно возмутился Плисецкий.  
  
— Мне всё равно, — он отстранил Юру от себя и заглянул ему в глаза. — Это прошлое. Я давно должен был выкинуть его, — Юри погладил русского тёзку по щеке, — и мне стыдно, что я сделал это только сейчас.  
  
— Спасибо и на том, что мне не пришлось ждать ещё год, — ядовито усмехнулся Юра, но Кацуки это ничуть не обидело.  
  
Он только виновато улыбнулся и мягко коснулся Юриных губ.  
  
— Прости, что пришлось ждать меня так долго, — жарко прошептал Юри прямо в приоткрытый рот Юры, тут же приникая к его губам вновь, целуя уже более настойчиво и глубоко.  
  
  
Юри навсегда запомнит этот день, обведёт его красным в  **календаре**  и ни за что не даст ему потерять свою значимость. Ведь именно в этот день трусливый Юри Кацуки наконец-то наступил своему страху на горло, переступил через себя и отпустил своё прошлое, освобождая место для настоящего, поделённого напополам с Юрой.

**Author's Note:**

> * Инчхон (также Инчеон) — международный аэропорт в Сеуле.  
> ** Двухместное купе — купе для проводников, кое тут и имеется в виду.
> 
> слова «блять» и «алё» выделены курсивом, думаю, ясно, что они произнесены на русском, а не на английском.


End file.
